The Forgotten Child
by Elizabeth-chan mangalover
Summary: -Nice or naughty we protect children- thats the Guardian oath. Find out what happen when they discover their newest member is not only unique but the only inmortal child, a child they didn't protect for 300 years. Because no one can be left unharmed after so much solitude. Ratted T for self-harm and suicidal thought and some gore.
1. prelude

Hello there, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle, although I will highly appreciate constructive criticism. So here we go, I hope you like n.n

* * *

**The Forgotten Child - Prelude -**

There was a little boy no more than eight years old, untamed brown hair which look like the thin branches of the trees from the woods near the village, as any boy it had bright yes and a big smile, bridge between one ear to another. Even though there was snow and the cold breeze the boy clothes were light and only show little protection against the cold, god bless children for his fun was the really protection he needed; it was night but he was running through his home village like there was no tomorrow, running besides him were his friends and the cruel world had a little pice of color.

There was a young boy , his hair was wild and so unrightfully white for such childish face, bright blue yes that look with wonder to the new world he was born into, he hadn't see much, but how could such innocent creature believe that this world hold any dark side, for the light has been the one to receive him and given him his very first breathe. Child of winter a child of light, looks into this world inpatient to discover its wonders, hopes and dreams, ready to play and had fun. His staff his first possession was without doubt becoming his favorite, with it he could create the beauty and the purity, cold to the touch and warm to the eyes. His staff did wonders, make him hope that everything was a rainbow of colors, create his first memories since he rise from that lake, and so precious were the delicate frost patterns that his winter wonderland looked like a dream of another life.

Both children laughed and saw the world with glee, both were breathing, both were living.

Both children were in front of each other, the older one kneeled to be at the same hight of the younger one, smile on face

-Excuse could you tell me were I am?-

Both children came in contact which each other, but their flesh didn't touch, like if they were made of wind they pass through each other.

A little boy with brown hair ran cheerfully towards his home, no worries in his little world.

A little boy with snowy hair stood in the middle of a village, his newborn face learned that cruel night how to show true sorrow and and the winter child, the child of light experimented pain, it was new like everything he was discovering, oh but how heart tearing, how cold, how lonely pain feel like. _Why? is it? I don't understand _ , where the thoughts of the once cheerful child, and like any other child after feeling pain looked for someone to confort him, someone that hold him and tell him that everything was going to be ok, but mostly the child desire touch. God don't forget your children for this world is cruel with so little happy places. The child desired touch but he was not given that, he was given more pain, his cries of desperation fallen into deaf ears, his hands travel though untouchable flesh, his eyes saw the world but world didn't want so saw him back.

-Hello-

-Hello!-

-HELLOOOOOO!-

Jack Frost, the moon told him, then it went silent and child walked sadly around the woods, frost din't bring wonder and hope and the winter wonderland certainly looked more like a night mare than a dream.

That night one of the most ancient spirits of this planet, the Wind saw the birth of a winter child, it didn't looked like the big thing, but curiosity was always a way to describe her, and once she was so innocent eyes full of potential when he was flying with her, Wind could help t bu to fall in night the winter child, the child of light also became the child of Wind, that night the new mother howled madly and in complete fury as she couldn't confort the cries of her child, blizzards danced around the village as the mother's hands could barely lick her treasure's tears, mom was mad and everyone in the village scream in fear.

-YOU MAKE HIM CRY, HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIS SMILE FOM US- she scream

That night there was a new child, there was pain and anger…

and Fun cried in the middle of the woods, for there was no Wonder, Hope, Memories or Dreams.

—-

Reflexion

When were born everyone was happy, we where wanted and so happy was that day that they celebrate us every year. Or mother feel relief and joy, love and hope, there are no words in this life that could ever describe to its fullness how a mother feels when she hears for the first time her baby's cries and so with our father, They are our guides and the guys who know almost every trick in the game of life.

But is true that our first feelings are pain for our organs are starting to work in a different embiroment, strange and full of scary noises. There are new sensations and we want to return to that peaceful place inside mommy, we were safe and happy there, so we cry, we cry because we ache, we cry because we don't know how to speak, we cry want help, help to understand this madness.

It is a fact that once mommy hold us we are in heaven once again, she sings and it doesn't matter if she is not good at it, for her voice mutes the strange noises, and her touch is nothing new, it's familiar, its home, its love. Its with our mother, and later with our father that the world starts to see more welcoming, more tolerable, and so a new adventure begins, we start dreaming, the memories are blur but we are starting to having them, we hope to relay in her heaven for ever, every little thing is full of wonder. We are born into this world it's crazy but sure a fun ride.


	2. Chapter 1: Tomorrow is a better day

Hello everyone, first of all THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU Your reviews were so beautiful, thank you, they really made my day I love you guys

Second, sorry for this to take so much, but dialogs are not really my things, and to be honest I didn't want you to read something awful, so I tried my best -I think. to write something at least decent for you to read.

Stella: At first I thought making Jack 14 like Mister Joyce told us, but later I though that making him younger will add so more drama, and more guilt to the Guardians so i this story Jack is 12 ok! n.n

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tomorrow is a better day?**

Jack's POV

Woah! What an adventure, really crazy first of all the Guardians kidnap me, later they tell I'm a Guardian, then the battle against Pitch, later Jamie seeing me and now look at me I'm a Guardian!Me Jack Frost is a Guardian. I was exited and really happy once I get into North's sleigh, everyone, even Bunny, was smiling at me, inviting me in, like if we have been the Big five? Guess that what we are now, anyway it was like we have been together for several centuries, and I was perfect with that, maybe it was the warm of the battle,or maybe it was my joy to stop being invisible, did I mention that Jamie saw me, hear me! Man! It's so heartwarming, he saw me! Best of all he hug me! Nobodyit was like beeing had ever hug me since I was born, well the Winds had try but being what they are, mmmm no; I had heard it was comforting and give you a real nice feeling, but like everything else about touching it could only be real in my imagination, and they hadn't lie a single word, the moment his tiny arms embrace me, air abandon me, I was speechless, it was like being in zero nearly 300 hundred years I had beg to any god I had heard of, for a hug, I wait so many years but this feeling is so much, thank you Jesus or maybe thank you Budah, maybe it was Allah, well what ever deity you are thank you for this gift, I will forever be in debt.

As we were reaching Santoff Clausen everything began to become slower, voices become undefined to me, like a hammer reality hit me in the head. You are so stupid Jack Frost, how can I be so naive after all that have happened to me, because as much as I enjoy being a new Guardan I had almost forgot one important detail. I was a Guardian be use Man in the Moon told them, not because they believe I could make a good job, have Manny never choose me, nothing will have change. I should feel angry to being used as a weapon, their own personal freeze laser, yes I should be, but as pathetic as it sounds I wasn't, I rather be an object than a living corpse. Suddenly the only thing I could only think was PAIN, pain for being stupid enough to believe that my solitude will finally end, pain for daring to think that I, a waste of space, deserve the hug of someone so amazing like Jamie, pain in my ribs and the rest of my body in general, my heart ache, please stay strong don't show weakness if they know , oh if they ever were to find out how weak I am, how pathetic I am, they will not want me anymore, so please, anyone help me keep my wakens a secret from them.

Hiding my pain and sadness, behind a mask of empty smiles and rude jokes I tried to pretend that everything was flowers and rainbows, ja! Flower and rainbows? Is ironic you know, since I'm winter, winter as in winter the season of death, the season everyone hates and I don't blame them, even I…Anyway I pretend, as always, Tooth and Bunny were congratulating each other for doing great during the final battle, Sandy was still spreading dreams around the glove, North was happily driving. They are awesome, they are the big four after all, I wonder what does being wanted feel like, I bet it's warm and nice, I mean just look at them, Bunny is one hell of a warrior, he is everything I want to be, but never be, does that make sense? Tooth is so cheerful but fast, she is like a spark in the air. North is so strong and big, he is such a good leader. Sandy is so wise, I think he knows it all, and the way he defeat Pitch he can be such a badass. The guardians are perfect while I'm not, will never be, never meant to be, the proof is the fact that they are visible to most of the world for centuries while I was invisible for 300 hundred years, and now only 6 children can see me, do you see my point I'm such a bad guy that I desire to be seen by many other kids, when I deserve to be invisible to begin with, a creature as greedy as I am deserve pain and isolation. My train of thoughts stop when a hollow sound, ecos around me, I blink several times to realize we have arrive to North's home, the sound being us landing on the garage.

"AHAA HAAAA We are home come on its time to celebrate! Ji hAAAA". North scream to the air, maybe he is that big because he holds so much energy and positiveness , it could be also the large amount of cookies he probably eats.

"Yeah we show that ragbag who's the boss". Of course Bunny will say something like that

"Yeah the cute little easter bunny". Great, way to go Jack, why cant I be nice while hiding how hurt I fell, at least it makes me look rude instead of weak, and that's good right?

"Hey shut up, you frostbite". Bunny shout back a little angry, he was so happy a minute ago, and ruin it like I always do, how much I wanted to say "sorry" but all I did was to smirk back, I really did! As much as I wanted to take out this mask of fake happiness a big part of myself screams for not to do it, I fell so divide, what to do?

"Boys don't fight its too soon for that, we have to enjoy it!" Tooth say, how does she calms us? Is a mystery I will like to resolve

"Yeah Toothy is right, don't fight" North told us whit his low voice, yet calm and peaceful in a way, maybe thats the reason he i the leader of the guardians

Sandy just make and image of all of us together, hugging each other, above his head.

I wanted to cry, how much I wish that image was reality, I'm so greedy that a wish for a family, stupid selfish Jack Frost after all my mistakes and flaws how can I even dare to desire so. But crying is a weakness so I just laugh and fly next to North, good thing they didn't know my laughs are fake right?!

"But he started it". Argue Bunny as if he was trying to win something, what I have now idea, doesn't having a family is having everything?

"Bunny, be nice and get over it". Tooth scolds him

Its kind of funny the face he makes when nobody agrees with him, with his mouth wide open, arms towards me and his eyes full of disbelief, but like Tooth told him, he gets over it and just cross he's arms over his chest.

"But next time I'm not going that easy, you hear me frostbite!" The indignant tone in his voice doesn't help me in trying to hold back a laughter, but I gotta remember not to be in his bad side, if things get worse I might loose everything and return to "Lonely-land". I can't step in the wrong places if I do then, well do I need to say it? I rather bite my tongue than risk loosing theme, and guess what that's just what I did, the cooper taste in my mouth distract me a little bit from the outside world.

"Jack do you prefer hot chocolate or maybe cold?". North's question snap me out of the trance. I used to loose myself for hours, who will notice? I know God have more important duties but in my stupidness I beg for the others no to notice, for they to accept me, for me to stop being a mistake. Then it strikes me like a lightning that North is still waiting for my answer, answer Jack! Come on answer for Christ sake!

"Uhmm …." Brilliant Jack, you will get a Nobel prize for the most intelligent answer!

"Bahh of course it is cold, right Jack?! After all you are winter spirit"

"Yeah, cold is better for me" After all I don't deserve any kind of warmness.

We continue to reach to the Globe room, it kinds of bring water to my eye the way the four of them get along, even Bunny and north with the eternal no sense argumentes, with Sandy telling stuff and rarely someone noticing, Tooth already back in giving orders to her helpers, yetis back in duty, should I just leave? Will they notice if I just go away? Well North kind of invite me a drink, so that means he wants me to stay, right? Have you ever felt like you wanted to do something but you doubt so much that you simply do nothing? Memories of bad spirits, betrayals and laughs haut to return to me, don't let them in I tell myself, breathe, just breathe and everything will be ok. After what it feel like eternity we reach the Globe room, the chaos in it reminds us what did just happen.

"We better not forget about this, sooner or later a new treat will rise". Bunny said while observing the mess of the dark dust, taking an incomplete toy and putting back to it's place he lets a deep sight

"That it's true Bunny but right now, we win and we must celebrate it, most important we celebrate our new member right!" North blasted as he half hugs Bunny at the same time that he turns his attention to me, please just turn around and forget about me, don't you see that the more you look at me the sooner you will begin to detest me.

"Yeah time for party!" I shout doing the "rock n' roll" sign with both of my hands

"Maybe we should have more regular meetings" Tooth suggested "Rio sector ten". And back to duty, man I wonder how does she do that "Montevideo sector eight". Really how does she do that!

Sandy makes and image of a telephone next to a "!" symbol

"You are right Sandy, must keep in constant contact, I suggest having a meeting monthly" Did i just hear North says we will see each other every month? Maybe I shouldn't had jump ruth there, it drag the attention of everybody, but I couldn't help myself I was so joyful, all what I was hearing was that I will be able to speak to other people no one, nor two but twelve times every year, twelve. Maybe my preys where finally being listen. As I get back to the floor everyone was staring at me.

"You ok frostbite?" Bunny ask me while receiving his drink from one elf

"ahh you care for me?" I tease him, having receive my drink as well

"Ah! he is fine" Oh Bunny how far you are from reality, but is ok, I accepted that fate long time ago

"You sure are fine Sweet tooth?" Tooth concerned fly towards me, holding her cup of tea firmly in her hands, her face twisted in worry, it kinds of reminds me of my mom, don't! Don't think about mom, that will make me sad and then everyone will notice, they don't ned to know anyway!

"Yes Tooth I just felt like to jump, thats it! I'm still happy that we defeat Pitch" She doesn't seem very convinced, but she smiles anyway and going back to give orders to her fairies.

—

"Jajaja and the face he did after you knock out his tooth, hilarious, great job Tooth!" North rises his drink to congratulate Tooth, but to be true she was pretty awesome.

It was pretty late and we were still around the fireplace, talking about the battle and what North like to call "The Big FIVE victory", it's kind of weird, I mean sure I'm a guardian now so technically we are the big five, so why do I still feel like it's just Jack Frost hanging out with the Big Four. My throat hurts, so many forced laughs, my cheeks hurt, my chest ache, my eye threat to betray me in any moment. I have never forced to maintain my fake image so much time, it is really tiring. somehow I trust my shields, but have they don't oh God I don't even want to think about it, I become so numb and wild, last time…last time, sorry I don't want to talk about it. Like a river the meeting went on and on and on and on…. so I meet them the vast ocean but while they travel smoothly I got confuse in the immensity, the sound of their voices waves that hurt my sides, their laughs were the turmoils spinning my soul as many times as the earth does on itself, is that the reason why I feel so dizzy or is just because my anxious breathing, no more please, God have mercy on me, how come he is punishing me with something I have longed for far more time that I could even remember. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just stand up, the window bright an alluring like that light mortals describe in their last moments, follow the light and heaven you will find, perhaps hell is the only thing awaiting for me, or maybe, just maybe I will find her at the end of the road, mama are you there guiding me out of this discordant living hell? I have heard so many people yelling "Don't follow the light" to their familiars and friends once the bony one decide to visit, it is supposed to keep them in the living world with the ones that love them so much. I just walk straight forward the ones that could have scream me those words are no longer here, once I though there was no one who would scream, but now thanks to all this hellion of events I know the true, the true is that mama and papa, Emma too, are no longer here, they are "there", are they still waiting for me? I reach my hand so close to the light….

"Frostbite where are you going?" Australian accent turn of my heavens light, only a window in front of me

"Sorry guys, is just Earth is calling I really need to create some blizzards, It cannot wait, I am really sorry"

"But Sweet Tooth we have just start to celebrate" please stop looking at me with those concern eyes, I know they are out of politeness, please just stop pretending you really care

"I know, I know, but as an elemental I can't reject the calling"

"Well if you really need to go, well do so, but please Jack remember that now you are guardian too and so we need you too"

The wise golden man nods in agreement, eyes full of something I can really describe, never have I see those kind of eyes, being hatred and disgust more my area

"Yeah Frosty as much as I hate it, the big man is right, visit us ok?!" And that is the true, all of them hate it, hate that now they are forced to accept me, to pretend they like me, to act as if they truly care for me, you know thats why I kind of like Bunny, at least he is nice enough to say the true instead of giving me fake love like the rest of the guardians, thanks Bunny.

"But of course, see ya guys, se ya Roo" And with that I left, just one quick jump and the chaos seems to get over

"FROSTBITE!" I could barely hear the angry scream, but it really didn't mater at all, nothing matters…

She has always bee so nice to me, since the moments of my first breaths, caring like my mama just to be when I was alive, tender and soft in her touch I find always loosing myself, falling into the void knowing that she will catch no matter what. She doesn't have lips, but kisses the tears that are already falling through my checks " Don't cry little snowflake we are here" se says in between each kiss. She doesn't have arm, but she hugs me none the less, only inside of her I feel safe "Nothings gonna hurt you not while we are around" she whispers in melody. I just feel like in zero gravity, please let us be.

"Wind please take me to my cave" I tell her hopping that my broken voice might convince her to do as so

She hesitate, I know how much she despise that cave, she never truly hate one place but now is different and that cave is her sorrow while being my salvation in a strange way.

"Please Wind I beg you" I try again, voice that looks like I have stolen from someone else, to high and to childish to even sound like Jack Frost's

She know better, She cries but soon I find myself in the Antarctic desert, there in one of the sides of a large mountains, tall and pride full lies a dark cave.

My steps make an empty hollow sound inside of the cave…Hollow. I like to think that my heart looks like that cave, empty, dark, forgotten but most of all: Forgotten.

Deep Breathe

I search for something inside the pocket of my hoodie

Hello my dear old friend

Silver blade greets me back, red flowers symbol of our old partnership

More tears roll down my cheeks, Winds kiss them, hugs me as if trying to stop what is inevitable

One mad smile draws in my face, this cave, my friends, the only witnessers… The only ones who would scream for me not to leave

Broken voice, my eyes red as the flowers, mad smile…The mask, the disguise finally gone

"Hey don't worry Wind, after all… Tomorrow is a better day, right?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

More flowers of partnership appear, hello world…


End file.
